Of Falling Chiffon Petals
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: "I've never been in love before, White. With you I've experienced many things. Laughs, happy times, great adventures…I…I don't know if this was supposed to happen or not…But, W-White, I…I just…"


**(A/N: I'm not sure why, but I'm really in love with this pairing today. I love WhitexBianca, they are just too cute. Actually, Bianca alone is just adorable.)**

Of Falling Chiffon Petals

Soft, luscious petals were enveloped all around them. Bright, blooming peonies, shimmering in romantic colors of dazzling pinks, scarlets, red raspberries, and lemony shades of white. A few feet away lay a small pond with sparkling cerulean waters, with bright emerald lily pads floating about, peonies surrounding them as well. It was an ideal scene for Bianca to relax in, being charmed by the beauty of nature.

The unusually nervous girl lightly grabbed the hands of White, and a shade of magenta began glowing on her cheeks. She tried to look anywhere _but _White's direction, and upon failing in doing so, she melted once again by the bright azure eyes staring right into her jade ones.

White smiled softly, patiently waiting, wondering why Bianca had been acting so strange around her lately. Bianca could feel her legs trembling lightly, feeling as though she might collapse, and tried her best to stay confident.

The normally-bubbly blonde admired her long-time friend, White. She had incredible strength and courage, and that was more than Bianca could say about herself. She knew very well that she wasn't the most powerful trainer. She had come to terms with it long ago. But one thing she knew, was despite not being the strongest trainer, she did in fact have a strong heart.

She confided in her traveling companion and yet longed to be closer. She often dreamt of the brunette, sweet moments of innocence that existed only in her wildest dreams...

"White." Bianca's voice was almost a whisper.

White nodded, encouraging the shy girl to go on.

"We've been best friends for a really long time, and like, I really look up to you and stuff, you know, like, I really admire you and all…"

White giggled as she said, "Yes, and I appreciate that, Bianca."

"But! B-but…That's not what I mean to get at…I mean, I w-wanted to say that…" Bianca's voice trailed off.

She blushed even deeper, feeling embarrassed for not being able to tell White what was on her mind. She'd always been able to tell her anything. Why couldn't she now? Bianca shyly looked down at her feet, and then finally gazed back up at White, holding her hands more firmly.

"At first, I thought like, you know, it was only an infatuation, b-but, I don't think that's the case anymore."

White blinked curiously.

"Um, Bianca?" she asked.

Bianca shut her eyes tight, her cheeks still bright scarlet, and looked as if she were about ready to cry.

"Bianca…it's okay. You can tell me anything, you know. You're my best friend. I'll listen to anything you have to say. So please, tell me, what's wrong?" White's voice was sincere and comforting as she spoke.

"I've never been in love before, White. With you I've experienced many things. Laughs, happy times, great adventures…I…I don't know if this was supposed to happen or not…But, W-White, I…I just…I really, really love you."

Bianca almost sighed in relief after she had finally gotten the truth off of her chest. White's sapphire orbs lit up, and she smiled. Bianca looked at her nervously, resisting the urge to bite her lip in suspense, and White let go of her hands and wrapped them around Bianca's waist. White leaned closer to Bianca's face, her eyelids flickered shut, and she pressed her lips to Bianca's. Bianca, still nervous, kissed back with the same gentle force, her soft rosy lips curling up into a small smile. White tasted sweet, like strawberries, and the feeling left Bianca with butterflies. Their lips parted, and Bianca suddenly asked in concern,

"Is it okay for…this to happen, between us? Is…Is this right?"

White chuckled, and spoke, "Love is always right, Bianca."

Bianca was still a bit embarrassed to be such a nervous wreck in front of the one she loved, but smiled happily. She hugged White tightly while sniffling a little, many emotions running through her. White, returning the gesture, pressed her forehead against Bianca's, both girls smiling and blushing at each other like fools in love.

The scent of thriving peonies filled the air, and in that small pond that was somewhere nearby the girls, two chiffon colored petals fluttered into the water, floating around the lily pads and dancing around, one after the other.


End file.
